The April Fool
by RipVanWinkle25
Summary: Tori Vega and Jade West have always clashed. What, then, would happen if Ms. Vega and/or Ms. West took advantage of the First of April? Two chapters - a possible M rating for the future.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Victorious. Trust me.

* * *

The brunette glanced around eagerly, nervously, twisting her thin hands together with excitement and a peculiar, somewhat familiar fear. Trying to be inconspicuous about it, she kept her front facing the locker, trying to look busy with books and binders among the brightly decorated space, but keeping her gaze strained for a glance of a particular dark-haired, pale-skinned girl.

Fiddling pointlessly with her belongings, Tori thought through what might occur, and her head whirred; there could be a mixture of reactions. She might be angry - no, she _would _be angry ... but she did think of Tori as a friend now, right? She wouldn't be _too _threatening ... right? It wasn't that big of a prank, she could handle it ... after all, she _had _kept her temper when Tori had given her a muffin from Cat's brother's car, but that ... that was only because Cat had been there -

"Tori!"

She shrieked, shocked, her head slamming into the side of the locker. Her hand whipped to her head, her mouth open in a silent groan. She massaged slightly, testing the pain, looking to see her bouncy arrival.

"Cat! Don't _scare _me like that!"

Cat held only a big smile, "Tori, Tori, I have to show you something!" She bounced on her feet happily, like a young girl, holding onto Tori's free arm and pulling it. Her childish innocence was the only thing that kept Tori's frustration in check. Slightly exasperated, still stressed, Tori sighed.

"Alright, alright. What is it?"

Cat's laugh of delight echoed as she pulled again on Tori's arm, leading her around the corner, "Look at Andre!" she cried, pointing happily.

Tori followed the direction of Cat's point, and what she saw pushed her previous worries completely out the window.

Andre, his normally easy-going and carefree attitude gone, stood in the center of the hallway, dressed as an Oompa Loompa. His normally braided hair was covered with a thick green wig that swirled high above his head. His arms and legs were stiff, his muscular body strained into an uncomfortable-looking jumpsuit. His lips were pursed with humiliated anger, and he had white paint slathered into eyebrows above the eyes that stared at Tori, daring her to laugh.

As a grin grew on Tori's face, Andre lifted his hands quickly and said, "If any of ya'll laugh, I swear, I'll -"

"Turn me into a blueberry?" Tori joked, openly laughing. She muted it quickly, catching her tongue between her teeth, a smile still plastered to her mouth as she caught sight of Andre's face. "Oh, c'mon, Andre, it doesn't look that bad. You know, it looks better than you'd think."

"That's what I said!" Cat cried happily, looking at Andre with glee. Andre stared at the both of them with contempt.

Tori laughed lightly, "Andre, why are you even dressed like that?"

"Because we made a deal," Cat said, turning to Tori, playing with the bracelets on her wrists. "I'm helping him record a new song that he wrote, so he agreed to dress up on April Fool's Day in a costume that I chose." She smiled happily, turning to look between Tori and Andre, who still held his fury.

"So, you just decided to make a Oompa Loompa costume?"

The red head shook her head, "Well, I'm in that Advanced Costume Design class. Our last assignment was to make a costume based on one of our favorite movies." With the statement alone, Cat hopped slightly with excitement, "And I like Willy Wonka because of the candy! It always looks so tasty."

Tori, her smile back, turned and looked at Andre, who stared back. "You shouldn't have agreed to it. You know how dangerous she can be." Andre threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Tori laughed lightly once again. Cat bounced to Andre, noticing and complaining that the wig was beginning to unravel. Tori's attention began to wane, falling back into its earlier pattern. She began to worry, once again, about what might happen if -

Something caught her eye in the smallest of a moment; a flash of black - she'd been waiting for it all morning; Andre and Cat were completely forgotten. Tori jerked her head, yearning to see what she sought. As soon as she did, a small, tender smile helplessly curved her lips; Jade, in her usual black, nothing odd about her April First attire, sauntered through the hallways, her chin high and dark hair swirling with a deathly grace to her shoulders, strolling with a regality that Tori had always secretly observed with awe, always secretly envied; Jade could command, Jade could intimidate, Jade could control ... and with those permanently narrowed eyes and pursed lips, Tori knew that Jade could kill. Oblivious to her own staring, Tori's thoughtless admiration flaunted itself without a care.

Jade drew closer; she swung car keys around her finger with a simple ease and, by the hard, carefree eyes that screened the main hall, Tori could see that Jade was looking for no one - another thing that Tori silently admired. Even before Jade and Beck had gone their separate ways, Jade had a certain superiority that had no one questioning her power. The piercing stare, the impartial expression, the relaxed stance - everything held dominance.

And everything about Jade kept Tori's interest intensifying every time the darker girl was around.

Through Tori's thick thoughts, she realized Jade's proximity - she was close, just about to pass; becoming suddenly flustered, Tori made a split-second decision of spluttering panic and, her cheeks reddening, near shouted, "Hey - hey, Jade!"

Instantly, an annoyed frown creased Jade's face as she faltered to a startled stop, looking around. Immediately regretting her split-second shout, Tori saw the condescending confusion that Jade held in her dark eyes as the two gazes met; Jade's curvy lips were parted just slightly; the eye contact was somewhat piercing, and Tori's breathing hitched; the moment lasted hours to Tori, held in the deep, constructed gaze of Jade - it was all Tori could do to keep from getting lost in the striking, venomous charm that was swirling in those eyes -

Jade, straightening her shoulders, stared only for a moment more before blinking a roll out of her eyes and, with no hesitation, turning on her heel to continue with her morning, her lips pursed shut.

Tori watched Jade stride away, the black hair swaying, with a dazed weight clouding her conscious thoughts; there was a new, foreboding, somewhat mournful taste to the morning. How did she do it? With one look, Jade could make Tori insignificant. Without even trying, the pale girl made the half-Latina squirm, writhe with fear and discomfort and a strange feeling of growing admiration. Tori, lost in her stupor, hardly noticed she still stood, muscles tense, just as she had when she'd confronted the mysterious, dark Jade. Jade, a strong, independent, intimidating young woman. A strong, independent, intimidating young woman who was headed to her locker for the morning -

A surprisingly fearful lurch shot through Tori's stomach; she remembered. She suddenly remembered what she'd done, and realized how ridiculously immature, how unbelievably reckless, how unthinkingly stupid she had been. Tori half considered racing after Jade and preventing the strong ... very strong ... frighteningly strong pale-skinned girl from reaching her locker, but imagining the scene, the phrase "If looks could kill," colored Tori's mind.

_If looks could kill, I'd already be dead._

Shaking the thought from her mind, Tori knew that, either way, she would not live to see the first class of the day.

**Jade:**

Lazily, Jade adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag before she reached for her locker and swiftly entered the combination, oblivious to any happenings around her. Except for Vega's outburst, of course. A small snort of laughter made its way through Jade's throat; what in God's name had that been about? Vega calling out like some sort of mindless creature - and that _face_. Another snort slipped; Jade ducked her head, her hair brushing her cheeks, hiding the laughter. Vega had looked like a walrus that had just been slapped; it'd taken all of Jade's willpower to hold back any expression of being entertained. She'd simply rolled her eyes and walked away - Vega didn't need any more humiliation _this _morning. She'd brought it all on herself.

Jade opened the locker, humored, and slipped the bag from her arm, letting it drop to the floor. She bent, arranging the bag and removing books she did not need for first classes.

_What's that smell?_

Frowning, Jade paused, crouched by her backpack. She hadn't noticed it before now; it surrounded Jade's locker like a cloud. Jade closed her eyes and inhaled, breathing deeply. It was sweet ... sickly sweet, really. It was a perfume, for sure, but she couldn't place it ... it was familiar, though. Where had she smelled it before? At school, definitely. But who did it belong to? She thought, still coiled by her backpack. No face came to mind; still captured by the smell, though, thinking hard, Jade absentmindedly piled books into her arm and straightened, going to place the books in her locker. She froze.

There sat a coffee. A simple coffee. From the same coffee shop that Beck had purchased regular morning coffees for her. Disregarding the puzzling smell completely, Jade sourly dropped her books to the ground, glancing swiftly around, screening for Beck. Had he done this? As far as she was concerned, Beck was the only other who had access to her locker. Jade, her eyes narrowing, stood without motion in front of the coffee, putting the pieces together quickly: Beck breaks up with Jade, Beck misses Jade, Beck is miserable without Jade, Beck tries to make up with Jade with a mysterious coffee.

How pathetic could the boy get, trying to win her back with a coffee? Tilting her chin upward, Jade glanced around once more before reaching for the cup, going to take a sip before returning to her usual morning routine - she hadn't had her regular morning coffee all week, and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. Making a mental note to turn Beck down later, Jade wrapped her fingers around the cup. Another mental note: _Be sure to remind Beck to keep the coffee hot_. What use was it now? Exhaling her momentary frustration, Jade bent down to retrieve her books, the cup with her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the cup brush something, a note card, out of her locker. She snapped her head to see it hit the floor, and grabbed at it without hesitation - she figured it would be an explanation for the coffee.

Holding it up, Jade read the card. Wait ... what - ? She read the card again. Then again. And again. And again. It wasn't making sense, wasn't registering, so she murmured it out loud to herself.

_"Jade,_

_Good morning, you. I got you a coffee. I've noticed that you haven't had a coffee for a while, so I just thought that it would make your morning a little better. :)_

_With love,_

_A secret admirer."  
_

This was not Beck. It wasn't his style, it wasn't his vibe, and it definitely was not his handwriting. This note, this coffee, was not from Beck.

"A secret admirer ... ?" Jade's voice was low, curious, as her eyes carefully crawled over the note card, attempting to detect any hidden code. No, there was nothing. Just the note, and the coffee.

_Who_ would go out of their way to purchase something so simple this early in the morning? Who would leave it with the identity of 'secret admirer'?

And _who_ had paid attention enough to notice she hadn't had her usual morning coffee?

Her mind was in full drive as she, again, glanced over the small white paper between her fingers. One thing could be taken, with no doubt, from the words and the way they were written: this was from no male. The writing was distinctly feminine, Jade was sure. And she didn't know how she felt about an anonymous lesbian that secretly eyed her and secretly left gifts in her locker. It did, however, explain the smell of perfume drowning her senses. And with the second recognition of the smell, it re-captured Jade's thoughts; she _knew _the smell_. Who uses this perfume?_

Jade's mind went through the circle as it had before, and still, the result was without a name. Frustrated, still standing in front of her open locker, she decided to put it behind her for the morning - it was too early. Shifting her weight, she lifted the coffee to her lips, letting the cool liquid flow to her mouth as she went to put the card in the locker -

_WHAM._ Jade's coffee near went flying out of her hand, but she gripped it just in time as the boy who quickly strode by adjusted his backpack and his elbow, extended, smacked Jade hard in the eye.

Jade fought to keep the coffee in her mouth and off of her shirt as she double-took, the hand free of coffee instinctively shooting to her eye, spinning to avoid any other hit; her body curled, fighting against the pain. The boy had stopped, horrified, apologizing over and over again, his hands hovering hesitantly around her shoulders, asking if she was alright. Without a word, moving with a deathly ease, Jade unraveled her body, straightening with silence, her hand slowly falling from her eye; both were slightly narrowed, venom coating the bright pearls. The boy's eyes grew, terrified. Neither of them moved - the boy was involuntarily frozen; Jade's face was tense, full of nonverbal threats. She hovered for a moment, her muscles coiling, stiffening her shoulders and rolling her head slightly. After a lingering moment, Jade, with full force, spat the coffee from her mouth. It drenched his face and shirt, tainting the white fabric with globs of dark brown.

The boy flinched, not being able to prevent it. A beat passed - coffee dripped from the boy's chin, staining the shirt further. Not particularly satisfied, Jade looked at him with the gaze of a snake, and he had no choice but to stare back. Holding the gaze, his motions entirely under her control, Jade spoke hardly above a murmur, over-emphasizing the syllables with bared teeth, "Next time, it's hot coffee. Now get away from me." With nothing to say, overcome with terror, the boy turned on the spot and left, wiping the coffee from his face with his sleeve.

Jade watched him go, her morning not so humorous anymore. Aggravated, her eye throbbing, she looked at her locker for a moment, trying to remember what she had been - ah, the anonymous coffee. Relaxing a bit, she lifted the cup she still held and took another deep drink of the cool liquid. As she did, Jade went to look at the note card again but found it lying on the floor - she'd dropped it. Bending, reaching for it, she saw something. Her eyes narrowing once again, she extended her neck, looking to see if she was not being deceived; the corner of another card was jutting from beneath the first. She quickly bent and grabbed them both, pouring another drink of coffee through her lips before standing straight and reading the second card.

Twice in one morning, Jade's coffee was spewed from her mouth. In hasty desperation, she ejected the coffee as quickly as possible when what the second card said had registered. Wiping her mouth roughly, making sure to scrape her tongue of the residue, everything clicked into place. It all made sense. The feminine note, the 'secret admirer', the _generous _coffee, the perfume ... Jade knew who had done this. And she would pay.

Mercilessly grabbing the coffee and throwing it with all the force she could muster into the nearest garbage can, Jade shoved her books into her locker, slammed it shut, and stormed off, her mind full of revenge. As she stomped away, the bell ringing obnoxiously, the note cards fluttered from her newly clenched hand, falling gently to the floor. They both settled, their words shining with the prank.

_P.S. Sorry that the coffee's cold, but it's the best garbage coffee that I could find. April Fools, Jade! XOXO_

* * *

**A/N: **HUZZAH.

Point one: I like the idea of Cat keeping up the skill of costume design. Point two: Can't you perfectly imagine Andre as an Oompa Loompa? I can't tell you the pleasure I still get from the picture. Point three: I love Jade. A lot. Point four: In this particular setting, imagine Tori's and Jade's lockers a further distance from each other. It will make much more sense in the future.

So. This. I was originally going to have it as a one-shot, but it turns out I got too lazy to finish the entire thing, and I wanted to upload it, because ... you know. It's June. And this is about April Fool's Day.

Procrastination.

Anywho, let me know if you'd like this continued.

Srsly.


End file.
